StarHalo
by DroidsBoys
Summary: The country was reduced to war with Covenant, but 20 ships survived and plunged into a paraler realm where a new adventure is waiting for them.
1. Prolog

_**Chapter 1-Prolog**_

 _ **Location: On the edge of the Milky Way**_

 _ **Time: 2 weeks after Earth's destruction**_

* * *

(JOHN-117 POV)

It's been 2 weeks since the Earth was destroyed and the Covenant War was lost. There are only 20 UNSC ships, including 4 warships, 2 research ships and 14 Colonial ships. Our scientists have devised a plan to disappear from the universe where the Covenants are and that plan is to go to another alternative reality where the Covenants are not, but where the Earth still exists but we can not communicate with them but that is the price of every rescue. I also hope that the alternative realyta where we are going is the advanced extraterrestrial race that AL Cortana can make my body so that we can finally have a romantic relationship that we can not have a dander since the relationship of man and AL is forbidden so I hope it will come out.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Location: UNSC INFINITY**_

 _ **Time: 2 weeks and 4 days after Earth's cut**_

* * *

(JOHN-117 POV)

Today is the day, today we are going to go into the alter native reality but we still have to discuss our plans what we will do when we get there. At the moment, I was at the UNSC INFINITY command ship where I came to the captains' meeting of the other ships.

"First we will have to find an uninhabited system that will have one planet that supports life," I said. It is true that we want an uninhabited system so we do not have problems with the other inhabitants of the system.

"I agree with you Master Chief to do it first," said Jacob Keyes, UNSC INFINITY's captain.

"Captain, but where will the colonists live?" Edgar Sykes asked Captain UNSC Orion.

"We will build small houses on the planet where the colonists will live, but before we build them, they will live on ships as far as the Marines live in military headquarters," Jacob Keyes replied.

"Where do we get the raw materials of the captain?" Aaron G. Gibson asked the UNSC Eternity captain.

"We can get raw materials by breaking down the ships we will use, and we also have laser drills to extract raw materials from the planet," Jacob Keyes replied.

"And what if there's no raw material in there?" Veronica Dare asked Captain UNSC Epoch.

"So we're going to look for raw materials on the next planet in the system where we get the raw materials," Jacob Keyes replied. "One more thing ?" Jacob Keyes asked.

"No more captain," De Blanc replied Captain of the UNSC Poseidon.

"Well, go back to your boats and get ready to depart, fly off within 1 hour," said Captain Jacob Keyes.

And so I went here to stay at UNSC INFINITY where I should stay until we arrive there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Location: Bridge UNSC INFINITY

Time: 1 hour after the meeting

* * *

(JOHN-117 POV)

It's been 1 hour since the meeting was over and we're getting ready to leave. I stand on the bridge and watch out for the preparation. When it comes to UNSC INFINITY Jacob Keyes comes to the bridge.

The captain on the bridge called someone close to the door. Whenever he called everyone stopped doing what he was doing and stood up and waited until the captain told him to go back to work.

"Get people back to work," the captain called. And so they went back to work, then stood beside me.

"So the master boss?" the captain asked me.

"All systems work when we say we can go," I replied to the captain.

"All right," said the captain. Then they turned to the pilots, navigators and scientists who joined the bridge and said "contact the ship captains and prepare another beam". When the moving communicators turned to their communicators and told the captains to prepare other beams.

"The other ships are ready," one communicator said.

"Please tell them, please, these coordinates," said the captain. If you want to turn to the communicator and send the coordinator to shoot another beam.

We waited a minute to receive messages from ships.

"Here's Edgar Sykes, Captain of UNSC Orion, we're ready for your signal," said UNSC Orion.

"Here's Aaron G. Gibson, Captain of the UNSC Eternity, too, we were ready," said UNSC Eternity captain.

"Captain of UNSC INFINITY is here is Veronica Dare captain of UNSC Epoch we are ready," says Captain UNSC Epoch.

"Here is the captain of the United Nations Poseidon, we are ready," said Captain of the United Nations Poseidon.

"Here's Andrew Del Rio, Captain of UNSC Milwaukee, we're ready for your signal," said Captain UNSC Milwaukee.

"Here's Preston Cole, Captain of UNSC Totem Lake, we're ready for your signal," said UNSC Totem Lake captain.

"Here's DF Lambert, Captain of UNSC Stalingrad, we're ready for your signal," said Captain UNSC Stalingrad.

"Here is Serin Osman captain of UNSC Musashi we are ready for your signal," said UNSC Musashi captain.

"Here's Edgar Sykes, Captain of UNSC Magellan, we're ready for your signal," said Captain UNSC Magellan.

"Here's Harold Lewis, Captain Atlas UNSC, we're ready for your signal," said Captain Atlas UNSC.

"Here is Iglesias Captain of UNSC All Under the Sky we are ready for your signal," said Captain UNSC All Under the Sky.

"Here is Greene Captain of UNSC Trafalgar we are ready for your signal," said Captain UNSC Trafalgar.

"Here's Lucie's awful captain UNSC Punic we're ready for your signal," said Captain UNSC Punic.

"Here is Sam Cole Captain of the UNSC Forward into the Fire and we are ready for your signal," said Captain of the UNSC Forward into the Fire.

"Here is Kárl Cecilav captain of the UNSC Atlantis ship we are ready for your signal," said UNSC Atlantis captain.

"Here's Earl Edinkson, Captain of the UNSC Eartrh, we're ready for your signal," Captain UNSC Eartrh said.

"Here's Adriana Papisake, Captain of the UNSC Plot, we're also ready for your signal," said Captain of the UNSC Plot.

"Here's Silva Brien, Captain of UNSC Bonaventure, ready for your signal," said Captain of the UNSC Bonaventure.

"Captains of a thumbs-stick to those co-ordinates" commanded UNSC INFINITY Captain.

* * *

In the universe, alternate rays were fired from the fuselage of the ships and fired before the time when a white hole did not appear.

* * *

On the UNSC INFINITY Bridge he was calm.

"Contact ship captains to fly in front of this white hole," says Captain UNSC INFINITY. When the communicators arrived, they sent messages to all the ships. And so they went into this white hole when we crossed the bay over our boat and probably the other ships a big wave that stunned me because it's the last thing I remember before the darkness overwhelmed me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Location: Bridge UNSC INFINITY

Location: At the edge of the Milky Way

Time: 6 minutes after switching to alternative reality

* * *

(JOHN-117 POV)

The first thing I remember when I woke up was Captain UNSC INFINITY who screamed at all and wanted to know what had happened.

"What happened ?" the captain asked.

"As we walked through the white hole, a shock wave with that white hole hit us," a crew member who was on the bridge said.

"There is some damage," the captain asked.

"There is no air on deck 1,12,4 and 16, and on board decks 8,7 and 14 we notice a torso violation," a crew member replied.

"What about the other ships?" the captain asked again.

"The other ships have all the same damage to the air and the torso," a crew member replied.

"Activate Al," said the captain.

"But we can not have enough energy to activate Al," said a crew member who was closest to the platform where Al appeared.

"Turn off the systems we do not need and redirect it to the Al-controlled system," said the captain.

"Yes, Captain," a member of the crew responded, turning to the controlling elements that control the distribution energy into the systems, and started to shut down the systems we do not need. About five minutes later, he called out "Captain systems that we do not need turned off, and the energy from them was turned over to the Al system, and in one minute it turns on," he said.

"Good," said the captain, turning to the platform. A minute later a picture of a young, tall, slim figure with long black hair appeared, the Al being named Serina's ship Al.

"Hello captain, it's been a while," Serina said.

"Yes, that's Serin," said the captain.

"You have any reason why you have missed me captain," Serina asked.

"Yes, I got Serino, you can start repairing the ship's pipes and bring the air to the part of the ship where we hit it," the Captain asked.

"I can do that, Captain," Serina replied. After 20 seconds she added, "I have some more to do, Captain," Serina asked.

"Yes, you can start scanning the system where we're done, I want to know where we're done," replied the captain.

"Good Captain," Serina said with a smile.

And so she started.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I'm still on the bridge and I'm looking at the space downstairs where Covenant is not when the captain came to the bridge and stood at my side.

"So Master Chief?" the captain asked.

"I'm a good captain just looking into the universe where Covenants are not," I replied to the captain.

"And what about Cortana," he asked me.

"Cortana is off you're not exhausted for my last 1 year," I said.

"Do not be afraid Master Chief is saddling to find some advanced civilization in this universe that can make Cortana's body," said the captain.

"How can you be sure?" I asked him.

"I know because the universe will not let the real love fade," he replied.

When the Captain made it I froze. As I and Cortan did not tell anyone, they did not just say to each other.

"How do you know the captain?" I asked the captain because I'm very interested.

"You really ask me to know whoever falls in love," he replied.

"And you do not mind the Spartan falling in love with Al," I said.

"Not because everyone has the right to fall in love with whom he wants and not to fight the race that will make Cortana's body," replied the captain.

"I hope you're right, Captain," I told him. When I responded, Serina appeared and the captain moved to the platform and stood before her.

"What about Serino?" the captain asked.

"I corrected the damage to the troops and gave the air where it was not," Serina said.

"What about scanning the system?" the captain asked.

"I have discovered unknown energy in the nearby system," Serina replied.

"Set the course and coordinates to the other ships," said the captain.

"Yes Sir," Serina replied. One minute later, Serina left the coordinates of the other ships and jumped into the hyper drive.


End file.
